Experiments are proceeding in three aspects of glaucoma study: (1) Some persons experience a rise in intraocular pressure when they assume a prone position. This is closely associated with the tendency to develop angle closure glaucoma. The mechanism of the intraocular pressure rise in the prone position is to be studied by controlled slit lamp photography of such eyes while the subject sits with head erect and also while bent forward over the slit lamp and camera when these are appropriately arranged for vertical photography. (2) It has been found that the angle between the iris and anterior sclera (angle of the anterior chamber) can be photographed through the anterior sclera on infrared film. At present the resolution is poor, but if the resolution can be improved, such a technique would be useful in both clinical ophthalmology and in research on glaucoma, as the aqueous drainage channel lies in this region. (3) Preliminary studies indicate a serum protein difference in the alpha 2 globulin electrophoretic region between subjects who respond to topically applied corticosteroids with increased intraocular pressure and those who do not so respond. This difference is being further explored.